The Only Hope For Me is You
by Havok's Girl
Summary: Party Poison. Jet Star. Fun Ghoul. My friends...all dead. I should be dead with them, but I'm not.-Kobra Kid. Follow Kobra Kid on his journey to save his brother and friends from Korse. But being the only Fabulous Killjoy still alive, is dangerous for him
1. I'm Who I've Got to Be

** Hey guys! So I'm posting my first killjoy story and I'm so excited. Okay, so it's mostly in Mikey's point of view, sometimes it will go to Gerard's, but not very often. So a lot of my twitter friends have killjoys in this story. And this story has no pairing inside the band like Ferard or something like that...those stories scare the living shit out of me. So anyways, here's my story...**

_Prologue_

_I'm who I got to be_

_Year-2015_

The blazing sun beat down on Ghoul and I. We are patrolling the area, making sure there is no sign of any Dracs. I turn to the left and see nothing but desert. The sun washed sand stretching as far as the eye can see. The right looks basically the same, other than the car being parked and some music blasting out of it. Ghoul having my back, on the other side didn't like the idea of having us being split apart. Poison thought that it would be great...but only Ghoul disagreed. But Ghoul has to live with Poison's decision...we all have to.

"Got anything Kobra?" Ghoul shouts from the other side of the cast landscape.

"N-wait! I think I see something," I yell. My gun rising to hit the movement. Carefully I step one of my feet forward and see the outline of a person. It looks like their staggering. The closer they got, I could see that it isn't a Drac, but a girl.

Still being careful, I lower my gun and approach the girl. Ghoul's screaming doesn't stop me from reaching the girl, as she crashes to the sand. I kneel down and flip her so her face is facing up, my face starts to feel wet, and I know it's from the heat. But my heart starts to go a thousand miles per hour. In the lighting, I can tell she's been wounded, I look out and see river of blood, ending where the unconscious girl sits. Looking down at her, I see her midnight hair tied back in a braid, her face covered in grime and dirt, and in her hand lays a white Better Living gun.

"Kobra! What the hell do you think you're-oh shit! We need to get her to Dr. D!" Ghoul says to me as he tries to pick the girl up.

"Don't touch her!" A female voice shouts, I look up from the girl to see another girl with bright red curly hair, holding a pink gun at Ghoul. Three other girls and a boy are with the redhead.

"We're getting her some help! Looks like you don't know how to spot others like you," Ghoul snaps and picks up the girl.

"Look, give us Sunshine. She ran off from us and we were going to take her to a safe house," the male says.

"Come with us and we can fix her up, then all of you can leave to wherever you were headed," I mumble. The group shrugs and follows Ghoul and I. I drove all of us to the diner, where everyone is. Once the car is parked, I pick up the girl and carry her in. Ignoring all the comment, I take her to Dr. D.

"Dr. D, I-I mean this girl needs help," I say to him.

"Looks like she was shot in the leg, not bad other than she's losing blood fast. I'll see what I can do. Was she alone?"

"No, she had a group with her," I look at the girl and see something special about her...but I just can't put my finger on what it is.

"I'll try and fix her quick," Dr. Death says and motions for me to leave. When I enter the diner, I take a seat next to Poison, who looks at me curiously.

"Why did you find her?" My older brother asks. His red hair surrounding his face like a curtain, hazel eyes full of questions, that I can't help but answer.

"She isn't a Drac, so I wanted to help her. When I saw her faint, is when I panicked, I didn't know what to do...but I knew that I had to do something," I answer honestly. It kept going on this way until Dr. Death rolls himself in.

"She wants to talk to whoever saved her, I'm guessing that's you Kobra," Dr. D says to me. I nod and slip out of the booth. My boots on the tiled floor is the only sound that echos through the room. When I enter the room, I see the girl sitting on a chair, with her head in her hands.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask the girl. She looks up and I see her warm brown eyes that just make me want to stare at them all day long.

"You're the person who saved me?" I nod and she waves her hand over. I walk over to her, when I'm close to her chair, she lifts herself up and wraps her arms around me. I stiffen at her touch, but soften into it and wrap my arms around her waist. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I smile and pull her off. She sits down and tilts her head to the side.

"I've seen you somewhere...in Battery City. I used to live there before...things happened," she shudders at the thought she just had.

"Probably. I'm Kobra Kid by the way," I extend a hand.

"Black Sunshine," She smiles and accepts my hand. We shake and I tell her that the rest of her group is waiting.

"I want to go out there," Sunshine says.

"But you can barely walk," I respond and chuckle. "I don't think you'll be able to make your way out."

"Then carry me," Sunshine says and stands up. I sigh and pick her up. When everyone sees the two of us they give me questioning looks.

"I think Kobra found himself a girlfriend," Ghoul teases, I roll my eyes and set her down in an empty chair.

"Shut up Ghoul, I think it's good for Kobra to have a friend outside of us," Jet says. "A girlfriend, I mean."

"Will you two just shut up!" I yell at the two of them. They instantly become quiet and I laugh at them this time.

We end up talking about random things, until the sun falls. I look around the group and say, "Maybe we should stick together. Both of our groups seem to get along."

I get a few nods and yes's, and we officially become a bigger group. But the only problem that lies ahead is BL/ind. All we need to do is defeat them...if only it were that easy.

**Okay I finished the chapter! And each chapter title will be a lyric taken from a song, from Danger Days. So make sure you know your lyrics. But at the end I'll tell you what song it is. This one it's Bulletproof Heart. Bet you probably didn't guess that. So review and tell me what you think! And if you're a killjoy that doesn't have twitter then you're really missing out. So get one! Review!**


	2. Nothing But a Dead Scene

**Hey guys I'm hopefully posting everyday other than Wednesday, because that's when I got youth group. So thanks for my twitter friend Chemical12345 for reviewing! I love you for that! Hopefully more of my twitter friends read this! **

_Chapter One_

_Nothing But a Dead Scene_

_Year-2019_

Party Poison. Jet Star. Fun Ghoul. My friends...all dead. I should be dead with them, but I'm not. They missed my heart-actually they never hit me- by a long shot, but I want to be dead, so I can be with my brother. A lone single tear falls right down my face. The Draculoids left, so I stood up and stumbled my way to Poison. His eyes closed, face and skin a vampire pale, crimson hair flat and don't get in the way of his beautiful face, and his head slumped over.

I choke back a sob as for the last time I hug my big brother. He may be dead, but he will always live on in my heart. More tears start streaming down my face as I look at my brother in the battlefield. Footsteps start coming in my direction, so I take the keys get up and run out the door. Jet, lying on the hood of the car looks peaceful, but I push him off and hop in the car. I start it and put on the my sunglasses-so it makes me look like I'm not crying-as I drive out of Battery City.

The blare of the city gets out of view, and I see the safety of the desert lying in front of me. Dr. Death must sense something bad because he keeps trying to contact me. I sigh and pick up my transmitter.

"Dr. D, you still there?" I ask. My voice somewhat hoarse from earlier.

The static fills the air until I pick up what he's saying, "Kobra! Thank God! Where's Poison and the others?"

"They're um...why don't I explain it when I get there?" I suggest and Dr. Death agrees. I shut off my device and sigh. Just the thought of my big brother, brings tears to my eyes. Why couldn't it have been me? He deserves to be alive, not me.

By the time I reach the dinner I see Titanium Murderess, Black Sunshine, Neon Ghost , and Violent Symphony all sitting outside the diner. When I park the car, I throw my sunglasses to the side and get out. I see Sunshine smile at me and I nod. Titanium whispers something and she rolls her eyes. Black Sunshine has been my friend since I found her in the desert four years ago. We've been good friends ever since, and I can't imagine my life without her.

"Hey Kid, where's Poison, Jet, and Ghoul?" Neon asks flipping some of her hair over her shoulder. When I don't answer Titanium speaks up.

"Kobra, what happened? Where are the others?"  
Sunshine must know what happened because she runs over to my side and hugs me. I pull her closer and rest my head on top of hers.

"It's okay, you don't have to be brave," she whispers in my ear. I let my tears come out and the sob I held back bursts and I break down.

"T-t-they're d-d-de-dead I-I t-t-tri-tried t-to s-s-save t-th-them b-but I was t-t-too late. I-I-I a-acted l-l-li-like I was s-sh-shot d-d-down and I-I was g-go-going t-t-to b-b-bring him b-b-back...b-b-but I-I," I couldn't go on, but I had enough strength to say-without stuttering-, "I'm so sorry Gerard!"

For the first time in years, I say my brother's real name. I feel Sunshine patting my back trying to calm me down. But I can't stop my heart from breaking anymore than it has. The more I try to stop the tears, the more pour out.

"What's going on out here?" I look up and through the tears I manage to see Dr. Death with Grace next to him.

"I don't know. All I know is that Kobra's upset and he mentioned someone Gerard," Neon answers. His name just makes me erupt back into sobs.

"Kobra, it's okay, everything is going to be okay," Sunshine says calmly. Her voice get through to me and I look into her brown eyes. Sunshine gives me a sad smile and I hug her tightly.

"Thanks Sun," My voice hoarse and quiet from all the crying. I sniff and look around at all the people around me.

"Don't mention it Kid."

"Come on," Grace says. "What happened to Poison and them?"  
A sob gets stuck in my throat, when Sunshine grabs my hand and squeezes it. I take a deep breath and the sob goes away, "When we were fighting to get you Grace, Korse got to Poison and killed him. I only shot him in the leg, then I faked that I was hit. I saw Ghoul go down, and you saw Jet leave us. I stayed on the floor acting dead, for hours, until they left. I stole the keys and came here."

"They've all been killed. This is not what I expected," Titanium and Symphony look at each other then at me.

"Grace, take the girls inside. Kobra, can I talk to you please?" Dr. D asks. I nod and watch as Grace takes the girls inside. Sunshine looks back at me, before going in, I smile and she gives me one back before walking inside.

"Look, I know your brother was the leader of the Fabulous Killjoys, but now it's just you. You're the last Fabulous Killjoy and Korse will be coming after you. He'll probably use something against you. Maybe something you wouldn't expect?"

"Like what? It's not like he has my parents, they died in the bombings. All he has is my...brother. He's going to use my brother against me!" I exclaim. My eyes search Dr. D's face making sure he was serious.

"Most likely. It's not like he can come here and take Grace or Sunshine away from you. He knows that would be a suicide mission. But our best chance is to get your brother back," Dr. Death says to me.

"Getting Gerard-I mean Poison back would be great!" I correct myself. I mentally smack myself for saying the wrong name.

"I know what your brother's real name is. He told me and he told me yours Mikey," Dr. Death says to me smiling.

"I haven't been called Mikey in years," I say in awe. "But why would-"

"Gerard tell me? Long story short, he wanted someone to tell this if he ever disappeared: Mikey never forget that I love you. You're my baby brother and Dr. D will take care you. Don't worry about anything. Love Gerard."

"How did you remember that?"

"He wrote it in a letter and there's something in your room, in case you want to open it." I nod and thank Dr. D, before running inside the diner to my room. I see the flash of worried faces as I run, but I keep going.

And there sitting on my makeshift bed, is a black and silver bass.

**This is a long chapter but there had to be a lot! So is it good? And how do you think Gerard got the bass? I put a lot of thought into this chapter. Before I forget the song: SING! If you didn't guess then your an idiot! Just kidding! Ha! And it made me almost cry. So twitter friends if your reading this what do you think. And review and there will be more! **


	3. Face All the Pain and Take it On

**Thanks for all the reviews! I wrote this chapter like, last night while tweeting and listening to My Chemical Romance, so it should be good.**

_Chapter two_

_Face All the Pain and Take it On_

_Year-2019_

My bass. The bass I thought I lost in the bombing, is still intact. And sitting next to it, is a box. The box looks beat up and and beige color is fading from it. I go to to the bass first. Gently I pick it up and start playing. The exact same sound I remember. I almost drop it, but keep playing a little bit more.

"Oh my God," I breath and put the bass down carefully. I look in the box and find tons of stuff. Stuff that I would never put in a box for someone. It had stuff that I hadn't seen in years like: two really old family photo albums, CD's that I listened to, and on the top is a case. I open it and find the glasses I had for most of my life. The first album I pick up and look inside. Most of the photos are from when I was little. As I flip through all the pages a note falls out.

I pick it up and it says on my name on it in a fancy type of writing. Setting down the album, I open the letter.

_Mikey,_

_I love you, so much. Please know that you should never forget me, and how much that you mean to me. You will always be my baby brother and I will be protecting you with my spirit. And whenever you hear my name, or think about me that I will be there with you. Never give up! Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you should give up on everything. We are killjoys and you should stay one. I want you to take my place as leader. I know you have it in you. _

_Love with my heart and soul,_

_Gerard_

Stray tears, fall down my face as I finish the letter. I reread it over and over again, until I practically have it memorized. Why did Gerard have to go? It should have been me! After I thought it, I hear some muffled talking and realize that I said what I thought out loud. The door opens and I look up. Sunshine walks in the door.

"Having a rough time?" She asks closing the door behind her.

"I'm getting better, it's, just something Poison did," I sigh. Thank God, I didn't say Poison's real name.

"And that was...?"

"Just something he wrote before he died," I clutch the letter close to my chest. No one will take this away from me.

"Oh," Sunshine looks behind me and her eyes start to sparkle. "Is that a bass?" She makes her way over to my bed and tries to touch, but I slap her hand.

"No touching," I snap. Sunshine looks down and sighs. Dammit,now I made her feel bad! "Hey do you want to look through this."

Sunshine's head snaps up and looks at the album, "Hell yeah!"

We sit down on my bed and I set the letter down in the box. I open the album and the first picture had Gerard and me. I was about two and he was five. That's when I had my dark brown hair and he had his short black hair.

"Aw! Who are those two?" Sunshine looks up at me. I catch her eye, we stare at each other as I lean my head down a little bit. She looks away abruptly, a light pink blush settles on her cheeks,as I sigh. Damn, so close! I could've kissed her. Wait! Why am I thinking like this?

"The one with black hair is the oldest and believe it or not is Poison," I say. "And the little one with brown hair is me."

Sunshine gasps, "There is no way that can be you! He's so..so..so adorable!"

"And I'm not?" Sunshine gives my a dirty look. "I was kidding Sun!"  
We go through all the pictures in the albums and I tell all the stories behind them. Sunshine looks like she's interested in my former life, but I can tell that she loves learning about this.

"There's one thing you haven't told me?" Sunshine asks, as we lounge around as I play my bass.

"And what would that be?"

"What yours and Poison's real names are. I've always been curious, but I've never found the right time to ask."

"Poison's real name is Gerard. And mine is...Mikey. We haven't been called by our real names since the bombings. Now I've told you mine, what's yours?" I ask. Hopefully she has something embarrassing that I can make fun of her for.

Sunshine looks down, "The truth is...ever since I've lived in Battery City, I forgot my real name. All I remember is a nickname that people call me. So I go by Kelsey. That's what I tell people my name is." **(For my twitter friends, think of my user name! It has to do with Kelsey!)**

"You've forgotten your real name?" I stop playing and look up. Sunshine's still looking down at the floor. I set my bass to the side and move over to her side.

"I don't know how! I just have! All I remember from then, is that I wake up with a throbbing pain in my head and that they took my family. And then people start calling me Kelsey! And I'm just..." Sunshine stops talking and keeps glancing at the floor. I wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I promise that if we ever go to that damn city, I will find out what your real name is," I promise.

"You will?" Sunshine looks up at me. For the first time in my life I see the hurt and pain in her soft eyes. She tries to cover up that pain with shock and joy, but the emotions cloud together and mix.

"Yes, I will find out. Even if it's the last thing I do," I say hugging her. She smiles and laughs a little bit.

"Thanks Mikey," Sunshine says my real name. I look and see a small smile on her lips.

"Anytime Kels," I respond and for the first time in my life I feel close to someone that's not my brother or Ghoul or Jet. I lean down to Sunshine and I feel our lips almost touch, when I hear someone scream.

Sunshine and I reach the door and run out to see Violent Symphony being dangled in the air by a person. When I get a closer look at the person, I see a flash of dark curly hair. Someone rips the mask off the person and I gasp. It's Jet Star.

**Okay, so I'm done for today. The beginning title lyric is provided by: The Only Hope For Me is You. I can't wait for the next chapter, it's gonna be so good. Review! And for the record tomorrow marks exactly one month before Gerard Way's thirty-fourth birthday! Make sure to wish him a happy birthday! REVIEW!**


	4. Hope Your Ready For a Fire Fight

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna try and make this fast, so if it's not that good, then I'll fix it tomorrow! **

_Chapter Three_

_Hope Your Ready For a Fire Fight_

_Year-2019_

"Jet," I gasp. He focuses on me, eyes fierce,deadly; not a hint of color in them. Just pitch black darkness. He drops Symphony and charges me, like an animal would. I try to drop out of the way, to avoid any fight, but he grabs my arm and twists it behind my back.

"You! You left us for dead, you bastard!" Jet shouts in my ear. Voice more robotic than human. He grips my arm tighter.

"I had no choice! I had to get help and they were coming back! And how are you-"

Jet snorts, "Alive? BL/ind, brought me back. Now you're dead Michael Way."

"It's Kobra Kid to you," I snarl and spit in his face. Jet twists my arm and I yell in pain. My arm can't bend like this! If it goes too far, it'll fuckin' break! I look up at Sunshine, her eyes rimmed with horror; I mouth one word, 'help'.

Sunshine runs and tries to find something. Jet keeps twisting my arm and the agony brings tears to my eyes. Jet's grips suddenly slackens and the pain lessens. I look back and see, him fall to the ground. Not moving, yet still breathing. But there is a needle sticking in his arms, full of some type of acid color liquid.

I stand up straight and move my arm. It's sore,-probably bruised- but nothing more. Sunshine, walks over to me and I grab her waist and bring her next to me. Everyone is quiet. Titanium and Neon are taking care Symphony while Sun and I watch Jet.

"This doesn't seem right. It's not like Korse to send Jet alone... unless," Sunshine starts. Her voice barely an audible whisper.

"Unless he knows this will take us off guard! We need to warn the others," by the time, we tell the others, it's too late. Draculiods break down the door, shatter the windows, and start their assault. I take out my red gun as Sunshine takes out her violet and black one. And we begin to fire back.

We're surround with Dracs. They've invaded every area and have all of us cornered. This could be the end for all of us. I look at Sunshine and she's too focused on trying to kill, but when she does meet my eyes, I just stare at them. But when she shoots in my direction, I see a Drac go down. Sunshine, just saved my life...dammit! Now I owe her!

Dr. Death, Show Pony, and Cherri Cola show up and start helping us out. In about five or so minutes, most of the Dracs are down. I shoot wherever one happens to be and only focus on killing, and nothing else.

"That's the last of them, "Titanium says after we finish off the last of the Dracs. She shoot the at her feet just to be sure. Groaning comes from the hall, I slowly leave the group to see what's happening. Jet's trying to remove the needle from his arm.

I step on his arm with my boot and he shouts in agony, "What the fuck? Kobra? What the hell are you doing! Get off!"

"Are you planning to exterminate me?" I ask looking down. My blond hair falls in my face, so I push it back. One of my hands ready to grab my gun, when I need it. Jet looks at me weirdly. I can finally see the hazel color in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? All I know, is that you died and never came back with us," Jet answers honestly. I know Jet, and he's one that doesn't lie often. And if he does lie, we all know it. And I know that this is the truth.

"You were dead. I never died, I've been alive the whole time. It's you who died," I say painfully, as the memories of earlier flood my mind. I let a few tears fall, but wipe them away right after.

"Kid, I'm-I didn't know that you-"

I cut Jet off, "Just forget it Ray!"

I rip the needle out and help Jet up. He looks at me for a second and hugs me. I know that Jet isn't under Korse's control, because he's feeling bad.

"Look Kid, Poison is still alive. And Korse is trying to control him, but it's not working. He almost has Ghoul, so watch out for him. But Poison, we need to get and fast. I know where," Jet says as we walk to where the others are.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" I ask cautiously. Jet stops and looks at me for a second.

"Why are you so careful all of a sudden? It's not like you're-You read Poison's letter didn't you," I nod. "I guess I'm gonna have to follow you now Mikey."

"I'm no good at this, but I'll try, besides I'll have Titanium to help, since she's part leader."

"You know Kobra, it's good to have you back," Jet wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Good to have you back too Jet," I smile and we walk into the main room.

"Looks like Jet, isn't a psycho after all," Neon teases and laughs.

Dr. Death explains that it's not safe to stay here anymore, so we have to stay at safe houses now. Good, now it'll be easier to look for Ghoul and Poison. I go to my room and grab my bass and the box. In the box, I place a few more items, and walk outside and place them in the trunk of the car. The girls, Jet, and I get inside the car to wait for more instructions.

"Go to the nearest safe house and stay there until morning," Dr. Death says and Jet drives us to the house. When we get there, it's surrounded with a few Dracs. I sigh and we all get ready to fight.

We all fight out butts off until, there's none left. I look around and see someone's missing. But who I see everyone execpt for...

and that's when I hear a scream coming from the other side of the house.

**Cliffhanger, I know! Sorry, but that's how it's gotta be. But song: Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back. And in I think two chapters, it'll be Gee's chapter! I can't wait! So review and I'll update tomorrow!**


	5. I'll Keep You Safe Tonight

**I know I didn't update yesterday, but I'm updating twice today! So be happy I am! Thanks for all the reviews!**

_Chapter Four_

_I'll Keep You Safe Tonight_

_Year-2019_

_Safe house #1_

I exchange a glance with Jet, before we sprint off toward the scream. Some of the others follow close behind, but they can't match our fast pace; coming around the side of the house, there are three Draculoids trying to kill two siblings. One is a tall male with brown bipolar hair with blond highlights, he's focused on trying to keep a little girl-with dark brown hair that's pulled back into pigtails-safe. Behind them is a girl, about the age of fourteen; dead with smoke coming from a wound.

I aim my gun, at a Drac, when I see a person run to the people's aid. The flash of a purple gun, tells me who's helping. Sunshine. I shoot at the Drac, and miss by a millimeter; Jet pulls out his and hits the same Drac, I see Sunshine yelling at the boy to run, but he's not listening to her. She wavers a second with her gun and tries to aim, but a Drac see's her mistake and shoots her in the arm. She falls to the desert ground and grabs her arm, yelling a string of curses at the Drac. The Draculoid shoots her twice more in the same place and she's practically screaming.

"No!" I shout and run into the battle. I shoot the Drac that injured Sunshine and he falls down. Dead. The next Drac, both Jet and I shoot and he dies instantly. The battle end and I run to Sun. She's clutching her arm, crying out in agony as she feels the aftermath of the shot.

"Sunshine," I say, kneeling beside her. I most some of her hair out of her face. She looks up at me and I wipe some tears off of her cheeks.

"It hurts, Mikey," Sun whimpers and I hug her. She hisses when I touch her injured arm.

"Everything's gonna be okay Sun," I kiss her forehead and carefully pick her up. I look and glare at the boy who caused her to be in this state. Jet runs over and examines her arm.

"This is bad, we need supplies that are only in Battery City!"

"Then we get the supplies," I snap and glare at Jet. He looks taken aback.

"Kobra, it's not like we can walk into Battery City and say, 'Hey we need somethings for our friend. Can you get us the supplies?'. We'd be killed!" Jet tells me.

I groan, "Can't we get Viper to get them? He plays both sides anyways, I bet he can get them!"

"I'll try and contact him. If I can convince him, then we'll be good. But for now we're gonna have to pull somethings out of our own resources," Jet explains. I agree and carry Sunshine inside the house. Titanium and Neon help me find a place to set Sun, down while we look for supplies.

We find a bedroom with a mattress in it, so I set her down. Before I leave, Sunshine grabs my hand and says, "Thanks Kid."

"Anytime," I smile and try to loosen, her grip. But she won't let go. "Sun let go."

"No," Sunshine says. Her face is serious and her eyes were boring into mine.

"Sun, I mean it. Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." I snap at her. Sunshine, still has a good grip of my hand. She sits up and pats the spot next to her. I sigh and sit down next to her.

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No, why would I leave?" I ask her curiously. She looks at me for a second before sighing.

"I just don't want to be left alone. I don't want to face the pain all by myself," Sunshine admits before leaning back on the wall.

"I won't leave you Sun. I'll keep you safe, no matter the shape I'm in," I tell her before taking one of her hands and squeezing it.

"Thanks Kobra," Sunshine smiles and puts her head on my shoulder. I look down at her and she has her eyes closed. I lift her head up a little bit and she opens her eyes and meets mine. I lean down and for the first time I press my lips to hers. It felt great to finally kiss her, but I felt this edge that I haven't felt before. It made me feel powerful and confident; nothings ever made me feel like that before.

I break the kiss and lean my forehead against hers.

"I need to go,"I tell Sun. She looks up and I see the fear in her eyes. "I'll be back. I just need to talk with Jet."

She nods and I kiss her one more time before going to talk to Jet. I walk out of the house, to where Jet is. He's talking with Viper on the transmission and I can't catch a single word of what they're saying.

"Jet!" I call my friend with bushy hair. "Did you get anything from Viper?"

Jet turns to look at me, "Yeah, but you're not gonna like it. They're having a shortage of medical supplies and the soonest they can get the supplies here is in three days."

"But do we really need them? Couldn't we just use whatever supplies we have here?" I ask desperately. I don't want to wait three days just to help.

"Mikey, if we use whatever we can it could help, but it might not be enough. We need to get the supplies fast or that wound could be infected."

"And if it does?" I ask. My voice barely audible. I keep my eyes down, but I feel Jet staring at me.

"Then, she dies."

**Sad...but _one _of my friends wanted the kiss. So I had to put it in here, along with something to keep you hanging. But Gee's chapter is next! I'm gonna start writing it as soon as I can! Song: S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Just that one name, made me type slow! My God! REVIEW! **


	6. Ain't Nobody Gonna Get the Best of Me

**I is updating twice in one day! Yay for all of you guys! Now for Gerard's chapter that a lot of you are excited for. **

_Chapter Five_

_Ain't Nobody Gonna Get the Best of Me_

_Year-2019_

_Battery City-Party Poison_

"We need to fucking get out of here!" I shout and pound against the door, as Ghoul sits on the floor just looking at me. I push some of my crimson hair out of my face and looked down at Ghoul.

"And you think I don't agree! I can't believe they made Jet become one of them! It's sick!" Ghoul yells and the camera on the wall focuses on him. I look up at it and sigh. We've been in this room since we woke up. People have come and gone; many of them tried to control us. So far, they've only got Jet, but Ghoul is close. Unlike me, I'm hardest to break down.

"I know, but we need to figure out how we're gonna break out, hopefully Kobra's got out and is going to tell Dr. D, about this," I sigh and think of my baby brother. Hopefully he knows what to do...but what if he's dead. I don't know if he is, because I died first.

When Ghoul doesn't respond, I ask, "Hey Ghoul...is Kobra still alive?"

"Probably not. I saw him go down after you died," Ghoul answers and looks up at me. I look down and choke on air. My baby brother. Dead. No, Mikey is still alive, I know he is.

I sink to the ground and curl up into a ball; my eyes water as I think about my little brother. He was a good kid, he didn't deserve to die.

"Poison?" Ghoul asks as I start to sob for my brother. "Poison!"

Ghoul untangles me from my ball and pulls me into a hug. I sob loudly; so loud, that people were yelling at me to be quiet. I won't stop, I just find out my baby brother is dead and they think I can cope with this! I think not!

"Why did it have to be, Mikey? Why did it have to be my baby brother?" I sob louder and after I feel hollow and my eyes dried out. I sniff and get out of Ghoul's embrace.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Ghoul says to me. I nod and run a hand through my hair.

"I agree. What we need to do is..." I whisper the rest in Ghoul's ear, so the camera wouldn't pick it up.

"You sure? Just doing that could get us killed?" Ghoul asks. Right when I'm about to answer, a Drac comes in and takes Ghoul by the jacket out of the room. The door slams shut behind him. I sigh. So much for escape. I put my hands my jeans pockets and both are empty. Wait-my left pocket had the car keys...but who would?

Mikey! He's the only one who knows that I always put my car keys in the left front jeans pocket! He's still alive! My God! I go and pound on the door some more, trying to catch the attention of some Dracs.

**"GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING MONSTERS! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" **I shout as loud as I can. Then the door opens and I punch the Draculoid who open the door. He falls to the ground unconscious. I run faster than I usually do, down the corridors of BL/ind, trying to find Ghoul.

My boots on the linoleum floor is the only sound that echos throughout the whole hall. None of the doors open, but I try to find an escape. I open the door at the end of the hall and find them sticking something into Ghoul. I try to run towards Ghoul, but I'm stopped by a clear plate glass wall acting a barrier to protect Ghoul. I punch and kick against the wall, trying to get to Ghoul, but it's too late. He's one of them.

I see something run past me and I turn around. Korse. He smiles evilly at me as he grabs something off a rack. I give him a death glare and say, "Fuck off."

"Gladly," Korse responses and sticks a needle in my arm. I fall to my knees, losing my vision and my mind clouding with fog. A sedative. No! Must fight drug...

And my eyes close as I lose the battle against the drug.

**Okay, there's Gerard's chapter! Be happy I finally didn't distracted by twitter and wrote this! The song lyrics is provided by: Party Poison. Ha, yes I did it on purpose, because it like fit so well. So what do you think about Gerard's chapter and what do you think is gonna happen to Frank? The next chapter goes back to Mikey and his current situation. REVIEW! **


	7. Ain't Got No Time to Pretend

**Hey guys, I know it's late, but what the hell! I'm gonna update right now, and to my friend Neon Ghost, hopefully this will make you feel better.**

_Chapter Six_

_Ain't Got No Time to Pretend_

_Year-2019_

_Safe House #1_

Dies. Sunshine could die, because of damn Drac. No! This can't be possible, Sunshine will never accept this. She's a fighter, she can get through this. I know it! Every injury, Sunshine somehow finds a way to get through it. She's like Poison; no matter what you throw at them, they always find a way to fight!

"No! No, no, no! This isn't happening! First Gerard, then you and Frank. Now Sunshine! No; I'm not letting her die!" I shout at Jet. He stares at me with wide eyes. My vision starts to get blurry, so I look down and blink as many times as I can before the tears come pouring out of my eyes.

"Mikey-look I can do...I'll do whatever it takes to keep Sunshine alive, until the supplies comes. But tomorrow we're gonna have to move to a safe house that's closer to the City. So the supplies won't take as long to travel," Jet tells me and I look up at him. The desert breeze wrapping around me like a blanket and I grin.

"Ray, thanks. I'm sorry that I've been edge lately..it's just that-" I start. Jet keeps staring at me, as the daylight begins to become distant.

"You've had to grow up way too fast. I know; the same thing happened to Poison. When he found Ghoul and me, he had to take care of himself and you. He didn't know what to do, he was just worried about you. And he's always had everything placed on his shoulders, now it's you in his place. And I'm still where I need to be; as the right hand man," Jet explains to me. I look at him and some sand gets in my eye.

"Shit! Damn sand," I curse loudly. The boy from earlier comes out and looks between me and Jet.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asks. He keeps looking at me, until his eyes finally stop and just glance at me for a moment.

"Yes, you are," I give the kid a death glare, and he looks down.

"Kobra, stop being hard on the kid. He just wants to talk," Jet tells me and I sigh. I look at the setting sun and squint my eyes.

"Look, I feel bad about what happen to that girl, but it wasn't my fault-"

I cut him off, "Wasn't your fault? Wasn't your fault! Fuck yes, it was your fault! If Sunshine didn't help you, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

My vision is red and adrenaline rushes through me as the feeling of a fight washes in me. I growl and charge at the boy, only to be stopped by Jet. He calms me down, telling me this won't help Sun at all. I listen and sigh. The boy stands there; looking amused as he watches us.

"This is better than when I got into fights with my best friend back in middle school," the boy chuckles and sticks his hands in his jeans pockets.

"What's your name?" I ground out between my clenched teeth. He looks up at me and grins.

"Bloody Sol," the boy says. He then looks behind him and sighs. "And the little girl with me, her name is Laura. She escaped from Battery City just recently and somehow found me. All she's been is a pain in my ass. And I will not take any advice from a girl right now, because of that little bitch."

"Well it looks like you have your work cut out for you, Sol," Jet says and smirks. "Looks like Kobra here isn't the only leader in need of assistance."

"Yeah," I mumble and look down at the sand, that was in my eye just a minute ago. Worthless piece of shit, that's what it is.

"You two know who am I, now who the fuck are you?" Sol asks us. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. Jet looks at me and I groan. Great, now I gotta do all the damn talking.

"Kobra Kid, and that's Jet Star," I introduce. My voice sounds emotionless and bland; just like the Draculoid's voices. Except less robotic.

"Well, nice to meet you two," Sol says before look at Jet. "What's up with him? Seems on edge."

"Well let's see...you cause his girlfriend to get hurt, his brother just died, and he's had to become leader in is less than a day, yeah that causes a person to really be edgy," Jet says seriously. Sol looks at me and shakes his head.

"I didn't cause your fucking girlfriend to get hurt!" Sol yells at me.

"She isn't my girlfriend! And yes you did! You know what, I'm out," I bark and then I flip Sol the bird. He raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. I growl and storm inside, only to be greeted by the devil herself: Neon. Her and her fuckin' sassy self are annoying. But she's a good friend, that's why she hasn't been forced out yet.

"Why isn't it the little trooper, back from patrol with afro. Enjoy yourself?" Neon asks. I roll my eyes.

"Not in the mood Ghost," I mumble, but Neon won't give up.

"Disappointed that your little kitten can't come out and play?" Neon asks sarcastically.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shout at Neon and her mouth drops. I start panting as the heat turns on. "I'm not in the mood, for you to be sassy! Just let me be and where the fuck is Titanium and Symphony?"

"Taking care of Sunshine. Where else would they be?" the little girl-Laura-tells me. She's sitting down in one of the chairs and I glare at her.

"Why thank you, now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Violent and Titanuim," I snap and walk off towards the bedroom. I hear two voices coming from it and some faint mumbling.

"Come on Sun, it's obivious he likes you," I hear Symphony's voice.

"No he just doesn't like you, he loves you. He can trust you, like he can trust his brother," Titanium. She always knows how to cheer Sun up, when I'm not there.

"Yeah...but he doesn't know that I like him. I wish he did, but he doesn't..." I hear Sunshine sigh. Sunshine...like me? Me of all people? Wow, I would think she would like some like Angel, but he died long ago. Toxic Angel was Sunshine's best friend before I found her back when; when he died she was crushed. But I was there to help her and I still am.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he'll find out."

I take a deep breath before saying, "He already knows."

**What do you think Sunshine's reaction will be? And the song is: Planetary (Go!)! And review and there will be more. Yes, I plan on updating again tonight. And more KobraxSunshine to come! And Gerard's coming pretty soon! Keep reading! And Sing it for Japan! REVIEW!**


	8. Kiss Me You Animal

**Okay guys thanks for your reviews! And let me tell you that I'm starting a story with my friend Kat (Neon Ghost) and we're coming up with it via Twitter. So far we're in chapter three and let me tell you it is very weird and fun. So just wanted to tell you that and let me get on with the story.**

_Chapter Seven_

_Kiss Me You Animal_

_Year-2019_

_Safe House #1_

As I open the door fully, I hear all three gasp. Titanium and Symphony look at each other wide eyed as they take in what just happened. Sunshine looks down and doesn't meet my eyes at all. The other two killjoys take it as their cue to leave us alone. They run out the door; looking at Sunshine I see that she has taken off her black leather jacket revealing truly how bad the injury to her arm is. The blood has stopped, but the skin around the gash is black with hints of violet and midnight blue. And the bone is almost visible to the eye, I almost gasp but hold it in.

I avert my eyes away quickly, and say, "Look don't be scared of me knowing. Because I um..."

"You what?" Sunshine presses. I look at her and my face turns a deep scarlet. Should I tell her? No, she'll think I'm crazy...but if she really likes me, she won't judge, right? Now I'm confusing myself! Great!

"I-um," I look down at my dusty beat-up combat boots and take a deep breath. "I know that you like me Sun, and the truth is...I like you back."

I wait for her laughter, but nothing is coming from her mouth. Looking up at her I see a faint blush on her cheeks and she's looking straight into my eyes. I feel different...like I've been hit with an electrical rod. But then I feel closer to her, I haven't felt this close to anyone since before Poison died.

"Kobra, don't tease me. You don't, I know you, you haven't liked anyone. Ever," Sunshine denies my confession to her. I walk over and, sit by her side. I take one of her small soft hands in one of my own colossal calloused hands. It fits right in, like we were a puzzle piece just starting to be put together.

"I'm not teasing Sun. I truly like you, and I have for a while. I just buried the feeling deep inside and when you got hurt..." I grip her hand tightly afraid she's going to leave me. "I couldn't stand by, just watching you suffer like that."

"I'm not suffering Kid. Just a little wound, that's all. I'm going to be fine," Sunshine tires to encourage me, but I know what she says isn't true. Now I regret ever talking to Jet about the supplies.

I hesitate a moment, "Sun, you might...you um-I don't know how to say this, but you might not make it."

Sunshine's usual brown warm eyes turn black; hard, cold, and deadly, "What do you mean I might not make it?"

"Jet says that if you don't get treated soon, the wound could get infected and you could die," I tell her and look away. Just saying that one sentence makes me want to go, roll up into a ball and cry. I don't want her to hate me, or have her think I'm a lair,so the truth is the only way to go.

"Mikey, I know this is hard, but I'm going to make it," Sunshine says to me. Her voice sounding determine and her eyes bore into the side of my head. I look up and meet her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I smile, "Yes you are. I believe in you Sun, you can do it."

I lean in and press my lips to hers. The passion and hunger come out as I keep kissing her. Sunshine comes back with an equal amount of force; it blows me away that she could actually match my emotions. My hands go up to caress her face and her good hand runs in and tangles with my hair. For a moment we cut it off to breathe, but continue. My need for her becomes greater every little second. Any little touch could set me off like a bomb.

My eyes open and I break off the kiss. I'm breathing hard, as I lean my forehead against hers. I look up, and I see a Halloween mask outside the window. I squint and see a hint of dark mahogany hair.

"Ghoul?" I ask myself quietly. I walk over to the window and see the shadow of a moderate height man. But it could just be Jet out there. So I turn around and walk back. My blond hair keeps falling in my eyes; I flip it back up.

"What was that about?" Sunshine ask me, but I shake my head.

"Thought I saw some," I shrug and sit back down. I sigh and lean back; if Poison were here he'd go check it out. And he'd drag me along.

"Well since that's out of the way, I'm going to sleep."

"Jet should be coming to dress that soon. So prepare for some pain," I tell Sunshine. Her face pales and she gulps. I kiss her lips lightly. "It'll be fine, I'll be there with you."

A few minutes later Jet walks in and says hastily, "We can't stay here much longer. One of the Dracs, might have put up a camera somewhere, so we need to go somewhere else now."

I look at Sunshine and she sits up. I pick her up with ease and carry her to the car. I let Neon take the front seat and have Sunshine sit on my lap as Jet drives off into the distance. By time we reach the next safe house, there's a person standing out there, with an army of Dracs behind him.

"Ray Toro, Mikey Way. Glad you could join me," a familiar voice says. Shit!

**And that will be all my friends. But do not fret, I will be back with a new chapter tomorrow or Wednesday. Depending if I can type my speech really really fast. So please REVIEW! **


	9. And Get Your Finger on the Trigger

**Okay first I have to say this: I fucking forgot the song! Sorry about that, but you probably all guessed it right the moment you saw it. It was: Na, Na, Na. And thanks for all your reviews. **

_Chapter Eight_

_And Get Your Finger on the Trigger_

_Year-2019_

_Battery City-Party Poison_

The light! It hurts my eyes; why can't this damn world be dark! Everything would be so much better then! I open my eyes to see a white empty room, with a single cot. Ghoul is nowhere in sigh. Then I remembered what happened, but a throbbing pain in my head makes me groan. Headache! Dammit, I hate headaches, they don't help me think. I look up and around, there's a camera, I glance at it in disgust. They always have to be watching me, don't they?

"Why do you guys do this to me?" I yell and sit up. I punch the alabaster wall next to me and I hear it creak. What the fuck? I stand to my feet and examine the wall. A tiny crack is branching up in little crooked lines. I search myself for something and find a small blade in one of my black torn up boots.

Sneaking to a blind spot of the camera I cut off the connection. Then full speed,I run into the wall and the wall creaks more, before tumbling down. No one is there in the room next door. It has a whole bunch of inventions and weapons. I run out of my cell and see a small window, and look around. If I jump I can escape, but I won't leave without Ghoul. But if I can get Kobra, then he can come for back up. I look and see a small hand-held transmitter. Perfect!

I stuff the device in my pocket and look around and see two guns. One a bright yellow and the other a deep green. My gun and Ghoul's gun. I pick mine up and weight it my hand. Same gun. I smirk and put Ghoul's gun away, and run out. Down the corridor and around corner is where they have Ghoul hostage. If I don't get him out, then I can't leave.

I open the door and find him sitting in a chair. Tied to it and asleep. An acid color substance inside of needle, is what is on the table next to him. Taking the needle in the other hand I jab it into his arm and he groans.

"This better work," I mutter and press down. I let go and take a little step back.

About a minuet later, Ghoul wakes up, "Gerard? What the fuck happened?"

I smirk in victory, "Just let me untie you, then I'll explain."

I cut the ropes and Ghoul stands up on his feet swaying, but still up. I explain what happened and tell him my brand new plan. Ghoul smirks. He's liking the sound of this.

"So, what do we do? Kill two Dracs and take their clothes?" Ghoul asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Oh and here. You might want this," I toss him his green gun. He smiles.

"Let's do this," Ghoul says.

**LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE**

"Ugh, these clothes feel really weird," Ghoul whispers to me. I tie my hair back and place the mask over my face.

"This is the way only, we'll be able to get out," I whisper back and we walk out. The two of us find a car and start it. Three Draculoids hop in the back seats and I drive away into the desert. The sun has already made up it's mind and leave us, but the moon has taken his place. Once we were out of reach, from the rest, I nod to Ghoul. He must be smirking under his mask right now. I slam on the breaks and pull my gun out. I shoot the Drac behind me and Ghoul does the same. We both double team the last guy. He falls over dead, after one shot.

Right when I pull out the small transmitter, the last guy shoots my hand and I shout in pain. I drop the device and it falls in my lap, safe. Ghoul kills the guys and then checks my hand.

"Poison! Dude we need to get you some help. Call Kobra quick," Ghoul says frantically. I pick it up with my good hand as Ghoul dresses my hand with one of the dead Draculoid's jackets.

There's only static, when it first turns on, then I turn the dial and hear someone yelling, "Help! We're under attack! Someone! Anyone!"

It's Kobra Kid!

"Kobra! Kobra Kid this is Party Poison, listen to me," I tell Kobra as calmly as I can. My little brother is under attack and I'm stuck here with a bad hand.

"Poison? Oh my God! Listen we need your help! ASAP!" Kobra shouts. Ghoul looks at me and I nod.

"Well so do we. We'll get a ride from someone," Ghoul says to Kobra. I see a midnight blue truck coming this way. And it's blasting music from it.

"Well hurry up!" Kobra yells to us. "JET! Neon, go check on him! NOW!"

I stare at Ghoul, stunned. Kobra doesn't yell orders, and this is the first time in months. And Jet Star is with him! But why? Jet is a-he must have changed him back! Thank you Mikey! But...why isn't he fighting he would be fighting unless someone he cared about was hurt. That would be...Jet or Sunshine. Well Jet just got hurt, so I'm going with Sun. She usually is the first one down anyway...nah usually we all go down or none of us do. The truck comes to a halt and someone opens the door. We pull off our masks and jump inside.

"Poison? Ghoul?" Both Ghoul and I freeze. I could recognize that voice anywhere. And I haven't heard this voice, in years. Fuck...

**So I had to make it Gerard this chapter because I know you probably wanted to know what happened to him. So there you go. Before I forget...again the song is: Vampire Money! I love that song, and I love it that Mikey actually gets to sing it! Hehe, so yeah Review...Imma say it louder now: REVIEW!**


	10. They Only Care if You Can Bleed

**Sorry for not updating, it's just that I needed a break and I was sick from talking with a friend of mine a twitter for all hours of the night. Hehe, I love you Neon! Ha, okay well thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! So here's the next chapter:**

_Chapter Nine_

_They Only Care if You Can Bleed_

_Year-2019_

_Safehouse #6_

Bob. Bob Bryar. I never thought I'd see him in my life. Ever again. After the bombings he went missing and was never heard from again. And we all thought he was dead, but here he is. Perfectly fine and unarmed. For now. He could be apart of Better Living's plan, to screw the world forever.

"Bob?" I ask and stare at him. Bob chuckles and smirks. Still the same old Bob from years ago. But he looks a little bit like the Draculoids standing by him. But he sounds and looks the same from back then.

"Yes it's me Mikey. Nice to see you after all these years," I roll my eyes, as Bob continues. "And Ray, you grew your aftro out. Two both have changed so much."

"What do you want?" I ask Bob. My eyes narrow and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Just wanted to see some old friends, take them to Korse, and then we can be friends again," Bob smirks and I look at Jet. He shakes his head and quietly growls. He doesn't trust Bob either, good to know. I grab the yellow helmet that lays on the floor of the Trans-Am and sigh. I haven't put this on, since...before they took Poison, Jet, and Ghoul. But at least I have Jet back.

"I don't think so Bob, "Jet pulls out his gun and so does everyone else.

"Then I guess, I'll have to drag you two back," a Draculoid shoots at us and almost at once everyone jumps out and begins the assault. Jet looks at me and I toss him, his black glossy helmet.

"Get help! I don't think we can take them all, ourselves!" Jet puts the helmet over his ocean of curls and begins to ghost Dracs. Sunshine gets off my lap and pulls out her gun.

"Sun, no, You're not going out there," I try and take the gun out of her hand, but her grip is too tight.

"I'm not. I'm going to cover you, while you try to get help," I looks into her eyes and nod slowly. I let go of her hand and hop into the front seat where the transmitter is located.

At first, it's just a ton of loud annoying static that buzzes around. I grit my teeth, but then start yelling into it. I look at Sunshine, as I shout, she's watching the fight with a glare on her face. I smile at her hatred of Dracs and continue to yell. My voice starts to give out, when I hear a voice yelling back at me.

"Kobra! Kobra Kid!This is Party Poison, listen to me!" a voice yells and it goes back to static.

I look at the object sitting next to me, with my eyes wide. It's Poison. My older brother! He's back!

"Poison? Oh my God! Listen we need your help! ASAP!" I yell, Sunshine looks at me and grins. Then she shoots a Drac, near-by. Killing it.

"Well so do we. We'll get a ride from someone." I hear someone else say. I look at Sunshine and smiles and mouths, "Fun Ghoul." My eyes widen a little more and I look at the device again.

"Well hurry up!" I shout again. I then look at the scene before me and see Jet take a hit and does down. "Jet! Neon, go check on him! NOW!"

She runs over to help Jet, who is bleeding badly. He groans loudly and more Dracs go down around the two. I look at Sunshine, who look afraid. I take on her hands and looks down at it and gives a small smile.

"I'm going out to help. Be careful and try not to get yourself killed," I kiss her hand and place the yellow helmet on my head. I pull the shield down and narrow my eyes. I leap out of the car and run towards the massacre.

I basically go on autopilot, watching as I shoot Dracs down. One by one, they all fall to the ground, by my hand. Many of my fellow killjoys watch as I ghost approximately twenty Draculoids all on my own. I look out from the corner of my eye and see Neon trying her best to stop Jet from bleeding, but I still see a pool of blood around him. Good thing his jacket is black or we'd see the blood all over him. The shield of his helmet is pulled up and I can hear his breathing. It makes me outraged and I shoot more Dracs.

By the time I'm finished, I'm panting and the adrenaline in me hasn't gone down a single bit. Everyone puts their guns away and surveys the landscape around them. Only dead Draculoids and bland sandy desert is what I see. Oh, and some killjoys, that's about it.

"Wait-did someone kill their leader?" Laura asks us. I look around and don't see Bob in sight.

"No, but I'm going to." I make my way to the side of the house and slowly pull of my helmet. I throw it to the side and load my ray gun. As soon as I have Bob, in my range he's a dead man. When I see him I raise my gun to shoot him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mikey," Bob warns me and snaps his fingers. Two Dracs come out and drag two people with them. One has long black hair that covers his face, with tattoos all over his hands and neck. The other has crimson hair that obviously has been dyed, because it's not natural. And his skin is as pale as snow. But the their features gave away who they are.

Party Poison and Fun Ghoul.

**I finished! Yes! And I think there are five more chapters left...but I'm not sure. And someone guess that Bob was going to show up and I'm partially mad at them. But they are very clever. Anyways review! And before I forgot chapter name from: The Kids From Yesterday. Review and I will update again today! **


	11. Leave The Train Where The Fallout Lies

**Hey thanks for all the reviews! They were nice, well most of them were. But anyways, I posted a new Killjoy story called Desert Song. Go read it, after this chapter. I'm half creator and writer. My friend Lily is the other half, so I encourage all of you to read and review. Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking...**

_Chapter Ten_

_Leave The Train Where The Fallout Lies_

_Year-2019_

_Behind Safehouse #6_

My eyes widen as I see the two lay on the ground, motionless. The gun in my hand almost slips out, but then I remember, that it's not them. They're not real, the real Poison and Ghoul are on their way right now. I narrow my eyes at Bob and the Dracs.

"I know that's not them. Poison talked with me just a few minutes ago," I smirk and tighten my grip on the gun. My finger on the trigger, ready to shoot him at any moment. Bob folds his arms and smirks.

"Smart boy. But we have someone else who might make you reconsider."

A third Drac, comes while forcing someone to come out. The other person is struggling, I try to see who it is, but they're still in the shadows. When they won't cooperate, the Drac grabs one their arms and throws them down on the ground. The person yells and grabs that same arm. My eyes widen as I see the person.

"Sun," My breath gets caught in my throat, then I force myself to look away from her. My eyes narrow at Bob again. "Let her go."

"Bob grins evilly, "I don't think so, she could be a very powerful addition to our Dracs." Sunshine struggles under the Drac holding her down and glares at Bob.

"Let her go," I say through my teeth. Sunshine looks at me and I see tears forming in her eyes. Bob walks over to Sunshine and grabs her chin and makes her look at him. She keeps turning her head away, but he tightens his grip on her chin.

"She's got pretty eyes. Shame to know, that we won't be seeing those, ever again."

"Get your grimy hands off of me," Sunshine snaps and Bob smirks. He moves closer.

"I can see why Mikey likes you. You're just like him," Bob leans in closer and I almost shoot Bob right there.

"Get away from her now!" I yell with venom in my voice and a Drac holds me back. Bob chuckles and lets Sunshine go.

"Mikey, I'll make you a deal. I'll let this girl go, if you come back to Battery City with me," Bob says simply. I look at Sunshine, then back at Bob.

"What if I say no?"

"The this girl of yours is exterminated. Then brainwashed and programed to kill you and and only you," Sunshine's eye widen and she looks at me.

If I go with Bob, then I could be killed or made into a Drac. Or I could be like Jet and just be sent to get Poison, Jet, and Ghoul back. Then they could try and get the real me back. But if I don't, then Sunshine goes with them. And if Sunshine goes with them, those bad things will happen to her. And even if we do get the real her back, she probably won't remember any of us, or of being a killjoy at all. And I don't want to fight Sun, I can't fight her. I'd just let her kill me. But I can't watch her die either. I think my only option is to go with Bob.

I nod and close my eyes, "I'll go, just don't take Sun. Please..."

Bob chuckles, "Say so long and goodnight Mikey. Because you'll never see her again."

My eyes snap open and my heart drops. So there is no chance of me ever going back, I won't be able to see Poison or Jet or Ghoul or Sun ever again. I look down at Sunshine, she has tears running down her face and she's looking up at me. The Drac holding me lets me go and I slowly walk to Sunshine. I carefully wrap my arms around her.

She wraps her good arm around my neck and kisses me. She whispers on my lips, "Don't go Mikey, please don't leave me."

I kiss her lips softly," It's the only way Sun. I'm sorry." I kiss her again. "I love you, I hope to see you again."There's a big chance that I won't see her, but a guy can only hope.

Sunshine cries again and looks into my eyes. For the last time, I look into her beautiful warm brown eyes. I wipe some tears away and kiss her.

"I love you. Come back to me, please," Sunshine whispers and I hold her tightly.

Bob clears his throat and says, "Times up, Mikey."

I kiss Sunshine once more, before standing up and going over to Bob. He smirks and two Draculoids hold me down on my knees. I don't struggle against them, as Bob takes out a syringe and jabs it into my neck. I yell and they tighten their grip on me. He presses down on it and I start to loose control of myself. My body goes completely numb and my eyes start to shut as I fall unconscious.

**I really feel bad for Mikey in this chapter. And I only listened to Sleep while I was typing this chapter. And before I forget: S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W is the chapter title's origin. I know that song has been done twice, but it fits...I think. But anyways: REVIEW! I like reviews. And if you review, I'll update again with Gerard's chapter. That's the next one. REVIEW FOR GERARD!**


End file.
